


Libraries and Teacups

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Marriage, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt list:"You don't know what it's like to be the size of a teacup.""What are you so afraid of?""You.""The problem is," (he said) as he leaned in, "If I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."





	Libraries and Teacups

Libraries are an escape for the young, the old, and anyone in between. They're a meal for anyone's imagination. Opening a book or magazine. Is an easy way for someone to forget the world, for even a few minutes or hours.

\--

Libraries are almost always, somewhere you'll find what or who you're looking for.

\---

"Excuse me Belle, have you-?"

"She's in the far corner." Belle smiles.

"Thanks." He sighs.

"You're welcome Jefferson." Belle continues to smile.

-

Jefferson nods as he walks to the far corner.

\----

In the far corner sits a pretzel legged brunette, with a book in her lap.

\--

"There you are." Jefferson sighs.

-

The brunette looks up from her book with a smile.

-

"What's gotten you out of bed now Willow?" Jefferson asks, sitting beside his wife.

-

Willow shrugs.

\--

"Belle is probably getting tired of your late night-"

"She gave me a key." Willow states.

-

Jefferson nods.

-

Willow goes back to her book.

\--

"What are you reading?" Jefferson asks, taking Willow's book.

-

Willow pouts.

-

Jefferson smiles and he marks her page with his finger.

\--

" _Alice in Wonderland_." Jefferson sighs, reading the cover.

"It doesn't sound as bad as you make it." Willow rests her chin on Jefferson's shoulder.

_"You don't know what it's like to be the size of a teacup."_ Jefferson looks at Willow.

"I'm sure it would get old after a bit." Willow mumbles, looking down at the book.

"It's dangerous in a matter of seconds." Jefferson states.

"Everything is dangerous to you Jefferson." Willow looks up at him.

"Only if it involves you." Jefferson whispers.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Willow pulls away.

\---

"Willow." Jefferson reaches for her.

-

Willow looks at Jefferson.

\--

Jefferson rests his hand against Willow's cheek.

-

Willow searches Jefferson's face.

-

"What do you see?" Jefferson asks.

"Fear." Willow says.

-

Jefferson nods.

-

 _"What are you so afraid of?"_ Willow asks.

_"You."_ Jefferson says.

"You won't lose me again." Willow rests her hand over Jefferson's.

-

Jefferson's thumb strokes Willow's cheek.

\--

"I love you Jefferson." Willow smiles.

"I love you too Willow." Jefferson sighs.

"Then why don't you kiss me already?" Willow smiles with a giggle.

"I can't." Jefferson shakes his head.

"Why not?" Willow pouts.

"Because _the problem is,"_ Jefferson says _as he leans in, "If I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."_

_-_

Willow smiles with a blush.

-

Jefferson chuckles slightly.

\--

"You're so beautiful." Jefferson whispers.

"And you wait too long." Willow teases.

-

Jefferson smiles and he kisses Willow passionately.

-

Willow returns the kiss with equal passion.

\--

Jefferson pulls away quickly.

-

Willow scrunches up her nose annoyed.

\--

"What do you say, we check this book out and finish this at home?" Jefferson smiles.

-

Willow smiles.

-

Jefferson stands up and he offers his hand to Willow.

-

Willow takes Jefferson's hand, he pulls her to her feet, and they walk up to the front desk.

\----

"You're checking out early?" Belle asks, seeing Jefferson and Willow coming.

"My husband's request." Willow smiles, leaning on Jefferson.

-

Belle smiles.

\--

"We'd like to take this book." Jefferson shows Belle.

"Are you saving her page?" Belle asks, seeing Jefferson's finger in the book.

"Yeah." Jefferson nods.

"That's sweet." Belle smiles. "I'll put it down that you have that."

"Thank you Belle." Willow smiles, as Jefferson pulls her away.

"Good night you two." Belle smiles.


End file.
